Simoom
by Willow21
Summary: A helicopter crash in the Middle East, the CCTV documentary and Taylor Reid keep the staff busy. Chapter 11 in the Stone By Stone series.
1. Part 1

**Title: Simoom  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** A helicopter crash in The Middle East and the CCTV documentary keep the staff busy.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 10.  
**Characters:** Ensemble and Danny  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Part I**

**Tuesday February 8th 2005**

"DONNA!" Josh called as he leaned out of his office doorway.

"Umm?" Donna replied without looking up.

"What sort of a reply is that?" Josh asked as he entered Donna's cubicle.

"I'm a little busy here."

"You're busy?" Josh asked. "I'm the deputy chief of staff for strategic planning, and you're a little busy?"

Donna gave Josh a look that made him cower away slightly. "What could you possibly need now?" she asked. "You have the blue file for the thing, as you so eloquently put it. You have Cooper's notes, Sutherland's file and the Health Screening file."

"I have more on my schedule than just those," Josh complained.

"It's 9.30 at night, what do you need?"

"Do you have any of those little wipes for cleaning the computer?"

Donna gave Josh an amused look, "You're going to clean?"

"I have smudges on my screen."

"That's because you're constantly touching it."

"I'm a tactile person."

"I'd noticed," Donna smiled and handed him a screen cleaner.

"Thank you. So what are you..."

"You got a minute?" Sam interrupted them and walked into Josh's office without waiting for a reply.

"That doesn't look good," Donna commented.

"No," Josh agreed and walked back into his office.

Sam closed the door and turned to face Josh. "What's this about a documentary on Sunday?" 

Josh looked confused for a second and then replied, "The CCTV one?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Why's it on?" Sam asked.

"You weren't here," Josh realized, "when it was discussed, you weren't here."

"No. And from what Toby says it wasn't so much discussed, as you decided unilaterally to let it go ahead."

"Well, it's me that's in it."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?" Josh asked, but continued before Sam could answer. "I know I was shot, I remember what happened, I've seen the tape, there's nothing in it I didn't already know. So?" he shrugged.

"You're not the only one this involves," Sam argued. "What about your mom? You think she wants to see you getting shot, you think she needs a visual reminder of how close you came to dying, you think any of us do?"

"I've spoken to my mom, she says she doesn't need any reminder, it's not something she's likely to forget. And I didn't die."

Sam sat down and gave a deep sigh. "No, but it was damn close for over a day."

"I know."

"No, you don't," Sam replied angrily. "If you had any idea what those hours were like you wouldn't be letting them do this. Do you know how terrified we were?"

"Yes," Josh said. "Do you think I haven't already has this discussion with my mom, with Donna, with Leo and Charlie and Toby and CJ? What do you think would happen if I fought them, if I took this to court?"

"You'd win."

"No I wouldn't. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. The whole thing would have been dragged up again. There'd be footage of Rosslyn on the news, there'd be stories in the papers. If it was banned, the producers would appeal, it's the big pull of their show after all. I'd rather they just showed it and got it over with. I've moved on, Sam, I don't want to go back to that again, any of it."

Sam studied his friend. "You'll be okay watching it?"

"I've seen it. CJ got a copy of the tape."

"And?"

"It's grainy. You wouldn't know it was me, if you didn't already know."

"I meant... you know what I meant."

Josh nodded, he knew full well what Sam meant. "I had a few sleepless nights after I watched it, but I was fine."

"I think we'll all be having sleepless nights next week," Sam replied.

"The producer asked me to take part in the program, do an interview."

"What did you say?"

"I declined. He persisted," Josh replied. "I told him if he contacted me again I'd get an injunction and stop the whole thing. Strangely he hasn't been in touch since. We'll see what he says about that in his documentary."

"He'd better not say anything," Sam replied.

Josh grinned.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I missed you."

"Me too," Sam smiled. "Even when you're infuriatingly stubborn."

"It is one of my more endearing qualities," Josh agreed and answered his ringing phone. When he hung up he looked across at Sam, "An army helicopter's crashed in Gaza."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wednesday**

"CJ took a bit of a beating," Josh commented.

"She handled it well," Leo replied.

"She did," Josh agreed. "I'm just saying, the press are jumping heavily on this."

Leo nodded, "That was bound to happen."

"Has he called the parents?"

"Yeah. I don't think it went too well."

"How could it possibly go well?" Josh asked. "They found out this morning that their kids were dead."

"They don't think we should be there."

"Half the country doesn't think we should be there."

Leo gave Josh a knowing look, "Including you?"

"I don't know," Josh admitted. "I know something needs to be done, I'm just not sure that US troops in Gaza is too reassuring for the Palestinians, there was bound to be opposition to it. I don't know why we're surprised, did we really think the people would welcome us with open arms."

"I don't think anyone thought that."

"It was an accident though, wasn't it?" Josh asked.

"The helicopter crashed."

"I know, I'm just asking, it was definitely an accident?"

"As far as we know. General Alexander's briefing at 2 from the Pentagon."

At 2.30 that afternoon, the senior staff met in the Oval Office to discuss, among other things, The Pentagon's preliminary statement on the crash.

"Sand?" Toby asked.

"A sand storm," Leo amended. "Apparently helicopters hate dust and sand."

"Wouldn't that make them kind of dangerous for use in the desert then?" Josh asked.

"What's the alternative?" Leo replied.

"I don't know," Josh shrugged. "But you'd think by now someone would have devised something that didn't dislike sand and dust quite so much."

"He has a point," CJ agreed. "And it's one the press are raising."

"What are they asking?" Jed asked.

"Didn't the commanders know that this would be a problem. We just lost seven men and Britain lost four because of a sand storm."

"I've had a couple of phone calls," Sam added, "questioning the age of the helicopters in use. I referred them to the Pentagon, but the press aren't going to let this go."

"There's a pressure group, Families For Peace, who've been asking about this for some time now," Toby said.

Leo nodded. "Some of Alexander's aides are going to meet with them and with the families of the soldiers killed."

"So I keep referring everything to the Pentagon?" CJ asked.

"Yes," Leo replied.

"They're not going to be happy. I know it's a military issue, but as far as the press are concerned this is the White House and the buck stops here."

Part II >>>>>


	2. Part 2

**Title: Simoom  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** A helicopter crash in The Middle East and the CCTV documentary keep the staff busy.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 10.  
**Characters:** Ensemble and Danny  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Part II**

**Thursday**

CJ returned from her morning briefing, to find Danny stood leaning in her office doorway talking to Carol.

"Daniel, can't keep away I see," CJ commented.

"I was just catching up with Carol." Danny replied and followed CJ into the office. "I missed you all."

"You can't just wander in here you know."

"I have a pass and credentials," Danny replied and crouched down to say hello to the goldfish. "Gail looks well."

"She's possibly the oldest goldfish in existence," CJ smiled.

"She likes the dove I bought her then?"

"She does, I told her her uncle Danny sent it."

"You think she understood?" Danny asked with a grin.

"She's a very intelligent goldfish," CJ replied. "This isn't a social visit is it?"

"Have dinner with me and find out."

"You know I can't...." CJ began.

"Yeah I know," Danny said with a mock sigh. "That was just for old time's sake. It isn't entirely a social visit."

"As long as you don't want to talk about helicopters."

"Ah, that could be a problem."

CJ sighed. "Go on."

"There's a growing feeling that we have a problem with the helicopters in use by the military."

"You need to contact the Pentagon."

"I have, they won't comment. Don't you wonder why they're all so riled up the pressroom? No one will comment on the Families For Peace statement and now you've got the dead servicemen's families coming to the White House, you don't think they're going to want something more than being referred to the Pentagon?"

"What do you know?" CJ sighed.

"What makes you think I know anything?"

"Because you wouldn't be hassling me if you knew nothing."

"I only do this because I like you."

"Not because you're a roving reporter who's campaigning for justice and truth?" CJ asked.

"That as well, but I don't need the White House to do that."

"What do you know?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what has Danny found out?" Leo asked CJ.

"He's been researching a story for Families for Peace for a few weeks. It was originally a general report on accidental fatalities caused by faulty equipment. But after what happened on Tuesday, he's been focusing on helicopters," CJ told them and looked down at her notes. "Between 2001 and 2003 there were 67 fatalities due to military helicopter crashes, 60 of which are thought to be accidents, only seven have been confirmed as enemy fire. Last year, Class A accidents -- those in which damage exceeds $1 million or results in a fatality -- were up 60 percent over the previous year."

"We already knew that," Josh said.

"Yes, but according to Danny's sources and the FFP, sand isn't the only problem. In recent years accidental crashes and hard landings while on exercise have become more common place. Fatal training accidents have also increased."

"What do the DoD say?" Toby asked.

"The number of accidents didn't seem unusually high," CJ replied. "Helicopters are delicate machines that can react badly to sudden changes in weather."

"That's reassuring," Josh commented. "Why hasn't this been a problem before?"

"The age of the helicopters," Sam guessed.

"Partly," CJ agreed. "Although it has been a problem in the past, it's increased enormously in the last couple of years."

"Partly?" Sam asked. "What else?"

"The helicopters are being asked to fly for longer distances and time than previously and on more difficult missions over unsuitable terrain."

"Like sand?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," CJ agreed. "It's also been suggested that repairs are being done hastily."

"There's nothing to suggest that poor maintenance, age or even mechanical failure had anything to do with Tuesday's crash," Leo said. "It was an accident caused by the sand storm."

"Then the DoD need to tell the press that and someone at the Pentagon needs to respond to the FFP's statement, because this isn't going to go away," CJ told him.

"What's Danny going to do?"

"He's ready to publish, but he'll wait 24 hours and give us chance to respond," CJ replied.

"I'll talk to Hutchinson," Leo said.

"But this isn't just about Tuesday," Toby pointed out. "Someone is going to have to comment on the general state of the helicopters."

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "The DoD aren't going to be happy about anyone suggesting that they don't maintain their equipment properly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Friday**

"You happy now?" CJ asked Danny.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "Because that was a comprehensive answer we got there, CJ. Helicopters are machines and some are bound to fail, that was a well thought out argument. Even better was, the rate of failures of all aircraft was in no way out of the ordinary."

"That wasn't all they said."

"No," Danny agreed. "Most of the FFP's members have lost loved ones to military accidents and friendly fire. They're going to make the most of their time in the spotlight and I can't say I blame them."

CJ nodded, "Off the record, neither can I."

"I'm glad to hear that, I'd hate to think you'd become on of them."

"Them?"

"The cronies, the yes men and women. You lot are the good guys, or at least you're suppose to be."

"Thanks, I think," CJ replied. "You're still running your story though."

"I've toned it down. But Families For Peace need support and publicity."

"And you're going to make sure they get it."

"Yes," Danny agreed.

Once Danny had left, Josh walked through the bullpen to CJ's office. "How's Danny?" he asked.

"I'd forgotten how annoying he can be."

"You know you don't mean that," Josh smiled.

"Yes I do. He gets hold of something and he won't let it go."

"That's why he's so good," Josh commented. "You don't win a Pulitzer for nothing."

"How many does he want?" CJ complained. "He won't leave this FFP thing alone, says they deserve publicity."

"They do."

"I'm not disputing that, but he latches onto a cause..."

"His brother was killed on a training exercise," Josh told her.

CJ stopped what she was doing and looked at Josh. "When?"

"Twenty years ago, longer in fact. We were at Yale, I don't know the details, just that he was parachuting and something went wrong."

"Shit," CJ said. "I had no idea."

"Don't say anything to him, I probably shouldn't have told you," Josh realized.

"No I won't. I've been pissed at him since yesterday, I had no idea."

CJ found Danny in the press area, typing into his notebook. "Hey, Claudia Jean," he smiled. "Come to berate me some more?"

"I think you enjoy it too much," CJ replied. "Will you let us see the article before you publish it?"

"No," he replied, then grinned. "I'll let you see it a minute or two before I upload it, if you'll have dinner with me."

"See, I was going to agree to having dinner, but now you've made it a bribe so I can't."

"Always looking for a get out clause," he smiled. "I'll show it you anyway."

Part III >>>


	3. Part 3

**Title: Simoom  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** A helicopter crash in The Middle East and the CCTV documentary keep the staff busy.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 10.  
**Characters:** Ensemble and Danny  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Part III**

**Monday**

"Good weekend?" Danny asked Josh when he caught up with him on his way into the White House on Monday morning.

"Yeah, nothing interesting happened," Josh replied.

"Nothing worth watching on TV then?"

"_Worth_ watch?" Josh asked. "No."

"But you watched it anyway," Danny guessed.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "Kind of hard not to."

"I know," Danny agreed. On Sunday evening he'd sat and watched the documentary, he'd watched the footage of Josh, and he'd silently cursed his old colleague for making it. "This is gonna start media attention again in some areas."

"You want a quote?" Josh asked with a small smile.

"Even if I did, I doubt it would be printable." Danny returned the smile, but had to ask, "You okay then?"

"I'm fine; it's other people who want to do bad things to Trevor Michaels and your friend Scott Bell."

"He's more of casual acquaintance."

"You gave him his first break."

"I did," Danny admitted. "Toby spitting fire?"

"Oh yeah," Josh agreed. "And Sam, CJ, Leo, my mom."

"It'll blow over."

"That's what I keep saying," Josh agreed.

Danny walked in silence for a few seconds before asking. "Did you talk to CJ about me last week?"

"Probably, you were annoying her."

"Everyone needs a hobby," Danny agreed. "I meant, she went from wanting bounce me round the pressroom, to almost agreeing to go to dinner with me, I don't get what changed."

Josh smiled. "She almost agreed to have dinner?"

"She did. See for two days she was trying to stop me publishing, even arranged for me to meet with Hutchinson and Alexander, and then she just let it drop."

"I don't know what to say," Josh shrugged.

"You told her about Michael," Danny stated.

Josh looked awkward. "Yeah. Look I'm sorry, I know it's personal but, yeah I told her."

Danny nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I should probably have said something, but I didn't want to be making excuses. I don't want people thinking this a personal crusade, 'cos it isn't. They approached me."

"I know."

"Good. I may still beat the crap out of you."

"She almost agreed to dinner," Josh reminded him.

"Only almost," Danny replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh watched Donna sit down at her desk and then walked over. "Morning."

"Good morning."

"Nice flowers."

"Yes, I must have an admirer," Donna smiled as she made as show of looking for a card in the six yellow and six white roses on her desk.

"It looks that way," Josh agreed. "One who knows you prefer yellow and white roses to red ones."

"He must know me quite well. I hope he was discreet when he ordered them."

"Oh, I'm fairly sure he was," Josh smiled. "You like?"

"I do. Who reminded you?"

"No one."

"Josh?"

"Sam may have mentioned that he'd got Chloe something, but I knew it was Valentine's Day."

"I feel bad now, I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Okay," Josh looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I must have an admirer then."

"One of the Lyman Hoes?"

"Who knows my home address?"

"What did you get?"

"A card."

"Amy?"

"No, no way, she wouldn't." Josh looked worried for a moment and then saw the humor in Donna's eyes. "It was you."

"It was, sorry, no admirer."

"Ah well," Josh gave a mock sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wednesday**

"What?" CJ asked, when she couldn't take Josh's hovering a moment longer.

"A researcher from the The Taylor Reid show has just phoned me, they want me to go on tomorrow."

"What for?"

"To talk about being a victim of gun crime."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them no, what would you think I'd tell them?"

"Don't snap," CJ said.

"Sorry."

"I did warn you that this documentary would bring up stuff again."

"Yeah, but...."

"Maybe you should do it," CJ said.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's Taylor Reid and if you don't do it, he'll mention it."

"Who cares?"

CJ continued cautiously. "He might start asking why you're so reluctant to discuss the shooting."

"Let him."

"He might start asking whether you're recovered," CJ continued.

"I know what you're getting at," Josh said. "But if I go on his show to talk about what it felt like to be shot, you can be damn sure he'll know whether I'm recovered."

"Okay," CJ nodded. "Did they say what the show was about?"

"I told you, victims of gun crime. It's supposed to be an in depth analysis on how gun crime effects people's lives."

"But it's Taylor Reid," CJ added. "So 'in depth' is probably unlikely. He goes more for sensationalism."

"Yeah, well if I go on he may get just that," Josh sighed and sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked up from his computer as the rhythmic banging became more insistent, he couldn't believe he'd actually forgotten about that, or maybe his mind had just blocked it out. He looked towards Toby's office, sighed, stood up and went next door.

"You have no idea how much I haven't missed that," Sam complained as the pink rubber ball bounced back into Toby's hand. "Did you need me?"

"It's why I've been throwing a ball against the window for five minutes," Toby replied.

"Wouldn't it have been quicker to have stood up and walked into my office?"

"Possibly," Toby agreed.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Josh has been asked to go on Taylor Reid."

"I didn't think we did Taylor Reid, well apart from the time he called CJ chicken, which by the way I wish I'd been here to see."

"He wants to talk to him about being a victim of gun crime," Toby continued.

Sam closed the door and sat down. "I told him the documentary would stir up all sorts of crap."

"Yeah."

"Well he can't do it," Sam decided. "It would be a really bad idea."

"You think?" Toby asked sarcastically. "He told them no."

"So what's the problem?" Sam asked and then answered his own question. "Reid's gonna mention it and possibly ask why Josh is unwilling to talk about it."

"Yeah," Toby nodded.

"He's going for sensationalism, he always does," Sam continued. "Even if Josh went on and was fine, Reid would make something out of it. He'd fish around until Josh snapped."

"Yeah," Toby agreed again.

"Do you have any ideas or are you just waiting for mine?" Sam asked.

"He can't go on and he should ignore anything Reid says by way of baiting," Toby replied.

"That's your plan, have Josh ignore being baited? Josh Lyman?" Sam asked. "In all the time I've known him he's never once ignored being baited."

"I know."

"So we need to talk to Leo," Sam decided.

"Yeah," Toby agreed.

Part IV >>>


	4. Part 4

**Title: Simoom  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** A helicopter crash in The Middle East and the CCTV documentary keep the staff busy.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 10.  
**Characters:** Ensemble and Danny  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Part IV**

"How bad would it be if people knew?" Sam asked. 

"For Josh personally or for the administration?" CJ asked.

"I'm sat here," Josh complained.

"Sorry," Sam said. "But I meant work, the administration."

"I don't think it would matter," CJ said.

"But it might," Toby added.

"Why is it going to be an issue?" Leo asked. "He isn't doing Taylor Reid."

"I can leave you lot to it if you'd prefer," Josh offered.

"Sorry," CJ said. "Go on."

"This is about me," Josh told them. "I don't know how it would affect the administration if it became public knowledge that I have post traumatic stress disorder, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be good."

"Why?" Sam asked. "How does it affect your work?"

"That's not the point," Toby told him.

"Of course it is," Sam argued.

"No it isn't," Josh said. "This is an administration that's had a VP resign in sex scandal, the president omitted to tell people he had MS," Josh glanced unintentionally at Leo.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "Not to mention me and rehab."

"We survived those."

"Barely," Toby replied. "But this isn't about the administration. Josh isn't elected by anyone, he doesn't have to make public any details about his private life."

"That's nice in theory, but it's not how it works," CJ replied.

"What about you?" Leo asked Josh. "Would you care if it was public knowledge?"

Josh considered how to answer that. He knew that there were those on The Hill who suspected, mainly people who knew him well, people he'd worked with, people he was friends with. And not just on The Hill. He had a suspicion that Danny knew something had happened that Christmas. But people suspecting and him admitting it outright were two entirely different things. "Yes I would."

"Then that's an end to it," Leo said. "No interviews, no talk shows."

"It's not that simple," CJ replied. "They're going to ask why?"

"Let them," Sam said. "It's been four years, Josh just wants to move on, he doesn't want to live in the past. He was shot, he recovered, there's nothing else to say."

Josh gave Leo and Sam grateful looks and then turned to CJ. "That sounds good to me."

"Okay," she nodded. "But, and I'm sorry, Josh, but I think we need a plan just in case someone asks."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because if a reporter asked CJ outright, she can't lie," Toby replied.

Josh sighed, it was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CJ caught up with Josh as they left Leo's office twenty minutes later. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Josh asked. "You did warn me."

"It's likely that nothing will happen."

"You hope," Josh replied.

"Even if it does though, it's been over four years. No one can say you're not capable of doing your job."

"Seriously?" Josh asked. "You don't think the Bartlet Baters will ask how a man with a psychological disorder can be advising a president with MS?

"Let them."

"Please!" Josh sighed. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Personally you do, I know. But as the press secretary, you don't," Josh told her. "You already know how it would play out. They'd point to every foul up over the last four years, especially Carrick, and ask whether it would have been better to have someone more stable in such a senior position?"

CJ glared at him. "I've worked closely with you over the last four years, you're one of my closest friends. Don't let anyone, including you, tell me that you're unstable."

"I had an episode at Christmas, CJ."

"I know, and you handled it."

"Maybe."

"Don't start questioning yourself, Josh. This isn't even an issue yet, it may never be one."

Josh smiled sadly. "It's an issue for me though. Always will be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Friday**

CJ sat in her office and read through the wires and the news items Carol had highlighted, but there was nothing about Josh and the documentary. Last night she'd watched Taylor Reid; the show was about victims of gun crime, just as billed. He'd mentioned that Josh had been invited on but that he'd had a prior engagement he couldn't cancel. The engagement was in fact accompanying Sam to a late meeting in place of Larry, but Reid didn't know that and the meeting was with Matt Skinner, who was unlikely to contradict the White House's statement if it meant embarrassing Josh on something like this.

CJ looked down the corridor and through the bullpen, Josh's office door was open so she went to see him. "Morning, Joshua," she smiled as she walked in.

"Morning. What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing was said, nothing was mentioned," she replied.

"I know."

"So you should maybe look a little happier."

"I'm happy."

"But?"

"What about next time?"

"Why would there be a next time?"

"Because I'd like to work in politics for a few more years, like at least 20, and I'm fairly sure that in that time, someone will find out."

"So if they do, you handle it then," CJ replied and Josh nodded. "It's nothing to be ashamed off, you didn't do anything wrong. It's an illness."

"Yes," Josh agreed. "But most people are wary, if not scared, of any kind of mental illness. It isn't something they can see, it's something they don't understand and they don't trust. They're never quite sure the suffer isn't about to freak out and hurt them."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Maybe," Josh replied and kicked himself when he remembered CJ's father. "I'm just feeling a little, I don't know..."

"Vulnerable?" CJ suggested.

"Yeah."

"Well, if anyone did find out and tried to make an issue of it, you know we've all got your back."

"I do," Josh smiled. "And I'm not ashamed of it, I just don't want any part of my private life, least of all my health, to be public knowledge."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What have you been saying to CJ?" Donna asked Josh that afternoon.

"About?"

"You."

"Nothing," Josh frowned.

"Really, because I know you're your favorite topic of conversation," Donna teased.

"You're my favorite topic of conversation," Josh replied and grinned at the look Donna gave him. "Yeah, I'll stop doing that now."

"Good."

"What's CJ said?"

"She seems to think you're a little down."

"I'm not."

"Something about PTSD always being an issue for you."

"Ah," Josh nodded. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just meant it would always be there. I'm not depressed about it, most of the time I don't even think about it. You think I should talk to her?"

"No. Just carry on being your normal self and she'll get the message that you're fine."

"Okay. So what are we doing this weekend?"

"Working," Donna guessed.

"Not on Sunday we're not, not unless there's an emergency. Let's do something."

"Go somewhere you mean, just the two of us?"

"Yes. We couldn't celebrate Valentine's Day properly, so let's go away like a real couple."

Donna smiled. "That would be nice. We could go on Saturday and stay over someplace."

Josh nodded. "Go on then, what are you waiting for. Get checking the internet for hotels, small discreet hotels."

"Where?"

"You choose."

END OF CHAPTER 11

Chapter 12 will follow in the New Year.

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

* * *

_Notes:-_

The figures for helicopter accidents and some of the information in that section the story came from the Veterans For Peace web site. But please remember this is just a story, I'm not an expert on anything military, I only know what I read.

_Simoom_ is a hot, dry, suffocating, dust-laden wind, that blows occasionally in Arabia, Syria, and neighboring countries, generated by the extreme heat of the parched deserts or sandy plains. - _Webster's 1913 Dictionary_

* * *


End file.
